The Time's Come
The Time's Come is one of the possible final missions of Grand Theft Auto V. The mission is triggered if Franklin chooses the option B (Kill Michael). Overview After choosing option B, Franklin meets Michael in the desert, where Michael reflects that through their partnership, Michael has developed a stronger bond with his family, he's in his dream job and, announced through a phone call, Tracey made it into college. Franklin then attempts to ease his choice in by reflecting upon their experiences and telling him that he likes him, but Michael quickly realizes the situation and goes into his car, beginning a chase through the rail roads. The chase leads into a nearby factory, where Franklin chases Michael up the scaffolding to one of the chimney walkways after several shoot outs and Michael's disappointment towards his choice, claiming that Franklin was "Like a son to him". They both then begin a small scuffle, with Michael showing anger and sadness at his decision and reflects on how he was the only decent person to him, while Franklin counters it by saying he was only ever Michael's "bitch". Shortly after, Franklin pushes Michael back, causing him to fall over the rail and is only held by Franklin. He then starts to regret his decisions, but Michael objects his decisions, and wishes he killed him before. Franklin can either pull Michael up or drop him to his death, however if he decides to pull Michael up, Michael will headbutt Franklin forcing him to lose his grip. Either way, Michael falls off and dies instantly once hitting the ground. Afterwards, Franklin calls Lamar but ends up with his voicemail, regretting the decision he just made by the way he quotes Michael. Unable to become more than a hustler anymore and being back to where he was from the beginning, Franklin starts to walk away from the factory as the credits roll in. Gold Medal Objectives Surpassed the Mentor - Kill Michael Notes *The player cannot play as Michael anymore after the completion of this mission. *Michael won't take any damage from bullets fired at him, but can still damage you. *Even if you choose to save Michael when he is about to fall, he headbutts you and dies anyway. This is ironic because Michael had promised his family that he would do everything he could to stay alive. **Also, Lester had told Michael that recruiting Franklin would be "his funeral". *Through this option, Franklin's story begins and ends in the same way, with him being threatened to betray the person he is working with or die. *Trevor does not make an appearence in this ending, making this the only ending where all three protagonists do not appear. *After the mission, Amanda will send Franklin a message, revealing that she has found out about Franklin's actions and hopes he'll "rot in hell". *After the mission Franklin and Trevor will receive a call from Jimmy (one call for Franklin, in which the last one Jimmy deduces that Franklin killed his dad and one from Trevor) for the news of Michael's death. *After the mission, Lester will send both Trevor and Franklin a message about Michael's death. He hopes that neither of them had anything to do with it, and informs them that neither will see Michael's part from The Big Score, since he will transfer them over to Michael's family. *After the mission, Trevor will ask Franklin via email if it was really him that killed Michael, to which Franklin will reply to it wasn't. However, Trevor will not believe him, and after Franklin begging for trust, Trevor will send him a message saying that he's dead to him. After this, the characters will no longer have ties and they will not be able to hang out with each other, but the gameplay remains largely the same. More dialouge about the situation can happen if the characters bump into one another; Trevor will call Franklin "the traitor", while Franklin explains that he could've chosen Trevor but chose Michael instead, and he was not to be trusted. Trevor says that this is proof that Franklin is also not to be trusted, and that Michael was too good to him. Trevor then tells him to stay away from him. *When you reach the point of deciding to drop or save Michael, if you wait for a while while not choosing any of the two decisions given to you at the end of the mission, then Franklin automatically drops Michael to his death. Trivia *The song "Sleepwalking" by The Chain Gang of 1974, which is featured in the official trailer, appears in the credits for this ending. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough ENDING B The Time's Come|The Time's Come Mission Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:End Missions